Drunk and Horny
by Sir Ben Evans IV of Kanto
Summary: It's New Year's and Chris lets Geoff throw a party for the contestants. So what happens when teenagers are left alone all night? Kissing, drunkenness, and festivities, of course!


**Ich besitze nichts. Aber glücklich Neujahr.**

* * *

"Still, I dunno. How do I get Gwen to stay beside me until at midnight?"

"You ask that like I'm supposed to know." Noah answered curtly, not bothering to look up from his book as he leaned back into the couch. His feet were propped up on a cushion and a cup of fruit punch was carefully place on a coaster beside him on a coffee table. Cody was sitting on the other end of the couch, his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. Honestly, he didn't know why. Chris had approved for Geoff to throw a New Year's bash at some hotel lobby, so everyone else was buzzing around the room and effectively ignoring him until a few minutes ago when Cody had decided to discuss his evening plans with him.

When he didn't receive a response, he took a quick glance up from his novel to see the crestfallen expression Cody was sporting. He sighed, "You realize that she's going to be hanging out with either Trent or Duncan, right?"

"Yeah." he nodded, his brow creased in thought. Then, he softened and turned to Noah, shooting him a crooked smile, "Doesn't mean I shouldn't try."

"You could bug her and hope that she'll kiss you." Noah suggested half-heartedly, his eyes starting to droop drowsily. What time was it anyway? A quick look at the clock above the fireplace said it was nearly half an hour until midnight. "But then again, you'll probably come off stalkerish."

"True." Cody frowned, lifting his head up. "Where do you think Sierra is, anyway?"

"Most likely blogging about Alejandro and Justin making out in the other room." he shrugged, trying to concentrate on his book.

He scrunched up his nose in disgust, "Ew. Really?"

"They're drunk." Noah rolled his eyes, but not before giving his punch cup a pointed glare. "Duncan spiked the punch earlier, so it's not like they're actually gay. Just horny and drunk."

"I don't think-" he started to say something in objection, but stopped himself. "You've been drinking it and you're not drunk."

"Because I'm drinking responsibly." Noah answered, licking his lips. There was that peculiar burning taste of alcohol lingering on his mouth intertwined with hawaiian punch. "At the rate of one cup per hour, I won't get wasted."

"You calculated how much spiked punch you can drink without getting drunk?" Cody scoffed, giving him an odd look until something caught his eyes and he grinned, "Nevermind. There's Gwen - wish me luck?"

"Break a leg." he mumbled, his hand reaching for the cup of punch. Cody scowled, probably reminded of a certain season one moment in which he broke much more than a leg, but stood up and dusted himself off. Taking a long swig of the punch, he lazily watched Cody squeeze his way through the crowd of teenagers to meet Gwen on the other side of the lobby near the fireplace as she chatted excitedly to Duncan with a can of soda in her hand. Despite her obvious annoyance, Cody grinned and threw one of his famous pick-up lines at her.

Finishing off his cup, he grimaced at the moans coming from behind him. Closing his book, he sat up and glared at Geoff and Bridgette (who had moved their make out session to a loveseat next to him). He could yell at them to get a room, but they wouldn't hear him. So he sighed and resigned himself to go and refill his cup, leaving his book on the coffee table. Making his way across the room was more difficult for him than Cody. Maybe it was because he was more awkward when it came to physical movement, but he could easily blame it on the fact that Cody was smaller than himself so it would only make sense that it would be harder for Noah.

"Oof!" he squeaked as he fell into someone soft and squishy, only to bounce back forward. Nearly dropping his cup, he barely turned, "Hey, Owen."

"Hey, Little Buddy!" the portly boy grinned, a two-liter of soda in his hand. Then, he glanced behind Noah and his grin widened, "Izzy!"

Noah barely had enough time to get out of the way before Owen marched forward to meet her, and fell onto the concessions table, his hand going behind to catch himself before he fell but he heard a loud splash and his hand felt suspiciously wet. He swallowed, his other hand tightening its grip around his cup as he turned to find that he had stuck his hand in the punch and a slightly wet Duncan seething next to him.

Noah stood there in shock, his eyes widening a bit in fear as Duncan took a deep breath and scowled at him, "You're finishing that."

"What?" he asked as Duncan snatched his cup from his hand and filled it up with punch. "There's at least a liter of it left."

"Yeah. And you're finishing it." Duncan shoved the cup into his hand and gave him a pointed glare. "I put a whole six pack in that and I'm not about to let it go to waste because you decided to make a mess. So get to chugging."

Several cups later, Noah felt groggy and dazed. As he finished the last of the punch, Duncan nodded in slight approval before Courtney grabbed him by the arm and led him across the room to go and dance.

He stumbled forward, confused at how poor his coordination was. Was this what it felt like to be drunk? He couldn't really keep a train of thought and everything seemed brighter - like reality had been glossed over. But he decided to keep moving, even if he didn't know where he was going. Maybe he could go find Owen. Yeah. That sounded like a good idea.

But where was he? Noah squinted as he looked around the room, catching the large boy's gold locks beside the fireplace - next to Cody and Gwen. Something about the way Cody was shamelessly flirting with Gwen made him _so mad_ and he shuffled across the room. Why was he even still talking to her still? She didn't deserve his attention - no, Cody was better off talking to him. Noah could talk to him and _not_ treat him like trash, unlike that stupid, idiot, goth-wannabe, bitc-

"Cody!" a shrill shriek came across the room and Sierra waved as she made her way to Cody. In the back of Noah's head, he noted the sound of people starting to count down. So that's what she wanted. She wanted to kiss Cody. He wasn't too surprised. It reminded him of something - but what? Something about Cody. And Gwen. But what? He couldn't seem to remember.

But he wasn't about to let Sierra kiss Cody. No way. So he picked up his pace, stumbled toward Cody and Gwen as quickly as he could without falling over.

" _Three!_ "

They were getting close now to zero, so Sierra was starting to push people over to get through to Cody in time, but Noah grinned to himself. He was closer. He could beat her.

" _Two!_ "

Cody leaned up toward Gwen's disgusted face, standing up on his tip-toes as Gwen moved her hand up to push away Cody's puckered lips. What was he doing? And who was Gwen to to deny him like that?

" _One!_ "

Noah's hand grazed Cody's shoulder and a small, drunken laugh escaped his lips as he turned the boy around as he heard Sierra's heels click across the floor toward them. Without thinking, he leaned in to Cody.

" _Zero!_ "

Forcefully, he planted his lips onto Cody's in a rough kiss as everyone around them cheered, oblivious to them. His eyes closed as a rush of emotions flooded into his groggy mindset - none of which he could comprehend other than how good this felt. He pulled back and smirked down at Cody, who stood there wide-eyed next to Gwen as she tried to keep a straight face. And while he didn't hear anything behind him, he knew the look on Sierra's face must have been priceless.

"Y-You ju- why - _what's wrong with you?!_ " Cody tried to push him away, his face flushed.

Noah leaned next to Cody's ear and whispered huskily in a slur, "Shuddup. I'm drunk and horny - just go wid it."

Cody swallowed, his face paling as realization dawned on him but Noah didn't give him much time before kissing again.

* * *

 **Signing out**

 **Sir Ben Evans IV of Kanto**


End file.
